Packaging stations of the generic kind are primarily used to hoop a stack of journals with an elastic packaging tape of plastics material, which is tensioned and the ends of which are welded together. Such packaging stations have a work table with a guide channel, which can be opened towards the stack of goods and which is completed to form a closed guideway laterally above the work table and over it, these guideway sections located above the work table being formed in a guide frame. Drivable conveying belts are provided ahead of and behind the guide channel for the packaging tape in conveying direction and serve to convey a stack of goods centrally via the guide channel or to continue conveying it in conveying direction after it has been hooped with a packaging tape. If a stack of goods is to be hooped with intersecting packaging tapes, then the stack of goods hooped with a packaging tape is rotated by 90.degree. on a rotating disk arranged subsequent to a first packaging station and is then conveyed to a similar second packaging station. This known construction requires two corresponding packaging machines and an intermediate rotary device, which is of disadvantage from the point of view of mechanical expenditure and of floor space required.